everythingsucksfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Sucks!
Description Everything Sucks! is a Netflix original coming-of-age comedy-drama created by Ben York Jones and Michael Mohan that parodies teen culture of the mid-1990s. Ten half-hour episodes were ordered by Netflix and the series was released on February 16, 2018. The series is set in the real-life town of Boring, Oregon in 1996, and focuses on a group of teenagers who attend the fictional Boring High School as they proceed to make a movie together while dealing with issues such as dating and sexuality. Plot Everything Sucks! revolves around two groups of students at Boring High School in Oregon in 1996. Luke O'Neil, is a freshman at Boring with his friends McQuaid and Tyler, and are seen as social outcasts. On the first day of high school, they proceed to join the A/V Club, where Luke develops a crush on Kate Messner, the principal's daughter and a sophomore at Boring. Kate, however, starts questioning her sexuality, and drama student Emaline Addario catches her eye following a performance in the cafeteria advertising the school play. However, Kate starts dating Luke following rumours of her being gay are spread around the school. When an accidental destruction of the sets causes the play to be cancelled, Luke and his friends suggest the AV Club and Drama Club make a movie together, which would then be screened to the whole school. Luke, meanwhile, deals with discovering VHS tapes that his father made before leaving him and his mother. Luke's mother, Sherry, begins to grow close to Ken, Kate's father and the principal of Boring, following a meeting about Luke in the principal's office. Cast Mai * Jahi Di'Allo Winston as Luke O’Neil, a freshman in A/V club who has a crush on Kate Messner. * Peyton Kennedy as Kate Messner, the daughter of the principal and a sophomore in A/V club who starts questioning her sexuality. * Patch Darragh as Ken Messner, the principal and Kate's dad who starts to connect with Sherry, Luke's mother. * Claudine Mboligikpelani Nako as Sherry O'Neil, Luke's mother and a flight attendant who starts to become close to Ken. * Rio Mangini as McQuaid, a freshman in A/V club one of and Luke's friends. * Quinn Liebling as Tyler, a freshman in A/V club and one of Luke's friends. * Sydney Sweeney as Emaline Addario, a drama student and Oliver's girlfriend with a flare for drama. * Elijah Stevenson as Oliver Schermerhorn, a drama student and Emaline's boyfriend who wants to run away to New York. Recurring * Abi Brittle as Leslie, a religious member of A/V club. * Jalon Howard as Cedric, a member of the drama club. * Connor Muhl as Scott Pocket, a student who reads the announcements in the morning with Jessica. * Nicole McCullough as Jessica Betts, a student who reads the announcements in the morning with Scott. * Ben York Jones as Mr. Stargrove, a teacher who runs A/V club. * Zachary Ray Sherman as Leroy O'Neil, Luke's father who left when he was a baby.